Episode:Follow The Leader
: |Episode}} : /Credits|Credits}} : /Transcript|Transcript}} }} | alt.title = | image = | img.caption = | season.epnbr = 03 | season = III | prod.code = | airdate.CA = August 13, 2010 | airdate.US = August 13, 2010 | airdate.UK = | airdate.AU = | written = | directed = | episode.prev = | episode.next = }} Plot Victor Ackland, discharged soldier and leader of a white supremacist group, tells his followers, all teenage boys, his life story, about how he couldn't find work because of the "multi-colour invasion" and that his father asked him to do something about it. This worries Danny Butler, whose brother Trent is a hardcore member of the cult, and tips off 911. As he tries talking to his brother, their scuffle gets Ackland's attention. Danny's cellphone, which is forbidden in the cult, starts to ring. At that moment, Teams One and Four arrive at their hideout but the latter accidentally trips the proximity alarm and the cult arms up. In the midst of arresting cult members, Greg is shot and he and Wordy are pinned down. As Sam and Spike go to the shooter's position, Wordy maneuvers to take out another shooter. When the former arrive, they see Danny wrestling the gun away from the cultist and throwing it out the window and subdue them both. Danny identifies himself as the informant and is released. Further analysis determines out of twenty-seven cultists, only 24 were captured. Danny suspects that Ackland, his right-hand Jeff, and Trent are on the loose. Meanwhile, Spike finds a map of Toronto and bombs. These are anti-personnel, set to all go off at a designated time, and have an impact trigger that would go off if dropped. Team One then goes on a hunt for their missing quarry. En route, Danny explains his life story. His father once owned a house from his father but things soon changed as he lost his job when immigrants began to work for less. He told his sons that immigrants were to blame for their troubles before eventually committing suicide. It was then that Danny chose to take care of his brother, before being picked up by Ackland's cult. At first it seemed like no big deal being taught survival training until Ackland moved on to terrorism. When asked why he was with the cult, Danny stated that he was only looking after his brother. In between, he met this African-Canadian girl named Kelly, who works at the hotel he works at. Trent met her and felt betrayed that his brother would date her. Trent and Jeff are dispatched by Ackland to place their bombs at city hall's immigration center. After they split up, Danny identifies Jeff. Greg and Spike disarm him and disable the bomb. Meanwhile, Sam and Jules locate Trent, who shouts to the entire lobby that he has a bomb. After the room is evacuated, Sam tries negotiating with Trent. Jules talks with Spike over the radio, discussing tactics to take down Trent. Worse yet, they can't wait, as the bombs are set to go off at 3:00. Ackland is still missing. Recalling that Ackland confiscated his phone, he gives the team his cellphone number. Ed and Wordy then track him down but he had already passed the bomb onto Kelly, who he had identified from the photos from Danny's phone. Ackland refuses to say where he sent her, only saying that she'll be taking out "the enemy." With time running out, they try brainstorming where Ackland would send Kelly. Danny then recalls Ackland ranting about Citizenship Day, which Spike determines is a multicultural festival. Ed and Wordy manage to locate Kelly and disable the bomb in her bag. The same cannot be said for Trent, who is determined to uphold his "orders". With little choice, Sam reveals Ackland using Kelly as a Trojan Horse, that he never intended to die like him. As time runs out, the team is forced to pull back. Ultimately, Trent decides he wants to live too, places the bomb on the floor and runs, barely escaping the blast with a few cuts. The team then arrests him for terrorism. As Trent is escorted outside, he spots Ackland, who raises his arms, encouraging him to carry on his white supremacist beliefs. With a hint of disgust, Trent looks away. Trivia At the beginning, Ackland alludes to the fact that his grandfather was killed during the Normandy Invasion in France during the Second World War. Due to him being a white supremicist, his grandfather was most likely a German soldier, probably SS.meaning His father was a Nazi and a hypocrite because he immigrated into Canada because this makes him and victor German immigrants. Towards the end, Ed says Greg has to buy the first sound since he got shot--the rules are the first to be shot get to buy the first round. Spike says Wordy should know. This is in reference to Episode:First In Line where Wordy was the one shot. Cast : as Ed Lane : as Julianna 'Jules' Callaghan : as Sam Braddock : as Mike 'Spike' Scarlatti : as Kevin 'Wordy' Wordsworth : as Gregory 'Greg' Parker Guest Starring * as Danny Butler * as Trent Butler * as Victor Ackland * as Kelly * as Jeff * as Sidney Nelson * as Steve * as Malcolm * as Troy Uncredited